forbidden blood
by 12dragoness12
Summary: ethan becomes a vampire and has to hide it from benny and comes to his feelings for benny and just to say sarah isnt in this story and this my frist story so please go easy on me lol
1. Chapter 1

_this is my first story i will update when i can and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes hope you like it x_**  
><strong>

**it was a saturday night Benny was around my house again swear he doesn't know when to quit and that was the night.**

**i was playin bennys new video game called ninja 4 we have completed the others when he had accidently touched my arm with his for a few seconds and i blush.**

"**SORRY man didn't mean to do that" he says.**

"**OOOH uh not to worry" i reply.**

**we have been playin this for hours i was winning and i was smiling smuggley.**

" **wow im beat i can't Belive you beat me well im going to head on home im quite tired see you later ethan. " and goes to leave.**

"**OK benny see you tomorrow at school meet you by the lockers" he nods as i shut the door.**

**i hear A massive noice outside my house its proberley just benny messing about again he really needs to go home!**

**i look around and its pitch black then i swear i hear something wize past me but nothing was THERE IM starting to get a little scared i try to run then something is behind me and a hand around my mouth im doomed.**

**i woke up weirdly down An alleyway but i was somehow different my hearing was a lot better and my ears were hurting from the sound my neck was sore and the light was killing my eyes i managed to get to shade i knew my surrondings i was in town how did i get here ? i was by my house i remembered i was how weird.**

**then out of nowere oh no a man came down the alleway and i swear he smelled good its his blood no i cant be but before i had to think i attacked the man puttin my teeth into his skin he gave up soon enough.**

**the blood tasted so good what have i done ive killed SOMEONE! i cant belive ive done this i quickley ran out of SITE SO i don't get CAUGHT.**

**i quickley got back to my house and just ran straight to my room lucky no one was up yet as it was quite early so i can fake to mum that im ill and cant go in i just cant go in what im dealing with at the moment. i just cant belive im a vampire of all things a vampire i just cant let benny know though it would ruin him these past few months we hated vampires despiced them and what am i a monster….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I managed to get my mum to let me have the day off school I needed I just had to figure what I was going to do as being new to this vampirism but I didn't have long to think when my phone bleeped.**_

_Hey Ethan where are you? You were meant to meet me at the lockers are you alright mate? Benny x_

_**I just ignore the message I got more to worry about then benny and eventually fell asleep.**_

_**And when I woke up it was with a start as benny was at the end of my bed staring at me what is he doing and how did he get in here?**_

"_**What are you doing benny! " I say almost angry.**_

"_**I just thought I would see you as you didn't answer my text and I haven't seen you all day what's wrong?" he says concerned.**_

" _**nothing much just feel a bit ill so I didn't come in by the way next time let me know you're here so I don't wake up to you staring at me which scared me and is alright if you distance yourself a bit " I whisper.**_

" _**all right I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that it just I was worried and why do you want me to what's going on why are your eyes a slight yellow ?" he says questionley **_

_**I gulped my god he smelt much better than that person I attacked earlier in the alleyway he has to distance himself or I won't be able to control myself and I swear my feelings no I don't feel nothing silly of me he's just a friend isn't he ?. **_

"_**Please benny get away! And nothing please leave " I say pleading.**_

_**He doesn't he just gets closer and ever so close almost touching me I close my eyes and I can hear his breathing get heavier I feel something slipping down my gums must be my fangs oh crap I move away but he puts me in place I can't move unless he wants to know what I am which I don't. **_

_**I feel something somehow it's almost lust I can't feel that for my best friend who's a BOY! At that he says" look at me please look I need to see your eyes " and I can feel him staring but I manage to as my blood lust has gone for now I don't know how he did that I've been feeling bad all day.**_

_**And then I feel something against my leg I don't know what it is?**_

"_**Hey benny what's that on my leg I can't really see down as you're in the way but its hard "I say innocently. **_

" _**oh right I don't know well I've got to go now grandma wants me to practise spells with her so I improve bye man glad you're alright now see you tomorrow at school" he says quickly and runs out of the room.**_

_**I was going to see why are you going but never got the chance what's going on! I'm so confused.**_


	3. ethan hunts and spies on benny

I'm so confused why did he leave like that oh well if he wants to talk he will talk this is benny were talking about he can't ever keep his feelings to himself.

Well my hunger was getting worse as now was like 4.00pm and I know I can't be out if I want to go out will be for much longer the good thing is for me im getting used to the super hearing just not the bloodlust what am I going to do as im a full vampire now ?

I went quickly over to my cupboard and got a big jumper with a hood what I was about to do I don't exactly want to be seen…..

I slammed my door a bit too hard stupid vampire strength then my mum appears out of nowhere "where are you going hunny? Tea is going to be ready at 6?" she says almost questioning.

"Mum I promise I'll be back for then I just need to get some A4 paper for my homework but I'll be back last minute thing you know "I say lying to my mother through my teeth.

"Ok sure but be back for tea time and no going to Bennys otherwise you're never be home "she says and quickly walks off towards the kitchen.

Quickly going down the street I immediately stopped what should I choose human or animal? After few minutes thinking in my head I think im going to use animal blood for now just to satisfied my hunger till I can figure out what im going to do who can I talk to ?

I use my vampire speed and quickly find a field with a forest very damp looking gloomy forest I was going to go back as I was nervous who would get me but thinking about it im going to be the worst thing in that field.

Im running through the dark and damp forest luckily for me my sight is a lot better now since ive turned and can see in the gloomy dark I slow down a bit as I hear something and I turn my head shockingly quick to the right I see a dear yum and I let my vampire instincts to cloud my mind and give into it ….

I can say my thirst is going to satisfy me for now as im laying on the ground with the deer underneath me with blood trickling down its neck and onto my bloody fingers I lick my fingers in satisfaction and amusement as a human I was so weak but now I can take deer's down and humans no one can beat me as I smile to myself.

I slowly get up from the wet ground and look around quickly to see if anyone seen me no one was in sight I was just about to speed of to my house but I could faintly hear bennys voice was he near me ? Would he go to the forest? So I slowly creped along the tree's and branches to the edge of the forest and his voice was a lot louder but he was nowhere in sight I let my hearing travel to a voice it was coming from a house and then I realized Christ! I was near Benny's house I just hope to god in the morning he doesn't go the forest at all or he's going to see a nasty surprise…

I wouldn't usually listen in on him like this but he said my name so I had to …

" _**hey gran I don't know what to do about Ethan ever since a day ago he's been acting weird and he never has with me and even if he did he would tell me what it was ?" I hear benny say.**_

"_**Well maybe its personal problems he doesn't want to discuss or it could be anything and only a day? Come on we all get our off days just give him time if not just ask him!" I hear grandma weir shout she never had much of a good temper.**_

"_**ok but it's just something is off I just wish he would tell that's all and I don't know why im going to say this but I think he might be a vampire because when I seen him earlier today he had a yellow eyes well there was a tinge in it and I wasn't seeing things" benny replies back even more irritated then I've ever heard him.**_

" _**well if it's true what you said you have to be very careful around him he might not be able to control himself around you they say your more drawn to the people you care about and I think just give it a few days cool off and go from there" she says calmly now.**_

"_**Ok but I reckon he is and im going to try and prove it ok thanks grandma" he says eagerly.**_

"_**No benny I didn't mean it like that just be careful and you don't know if he is "she shouts to him.**_

I was just shocked that's all I can say how would he know that and so quickly and he was going to test me I suppose I can't blame him I can hear him going towards him room but I hear a quick Ethan and I look up to him looking out his window towards the field where I was but it's like impossible to be able to see where I was I didn't wait around so I ran fast back into the forest….

But then someone quickly grabbed the back of my hair I grabbed the back of my hair from the pain but I couldn't get out of the persons grip I struggled but I wasn't getting anywhere then the person got there head really close to my neck still holding me up I shivered from the chill of his breath and heard a deep gravelly voice "its rude to eavesdrop tut tut what are we going to do with you" the voice says and then I feel agonizing pain on my head and all I see is darkness feel my eyes…


	4. Authors note

Authors note:

Heya everyone who ever reads my stories if you do anyway well I've been held up a lot with college work and have bit of writers block I am trying but just can't think of anything at the moment so I don't know when ill next be doing my stories hopefully just after half term anyway hope everyone understands thanks Adios xoxo


	5. Benny finds ethan

I woke up to a banning headache on my head again and I quickly put my hands behind my head I felt dried blood but the wound as it seems to be cleared up as I casually but quickly got up. But as I looked it was the same place where I was turned? …..

I'm guessing whoever is doing this is playing games with me. And I don't like playing games with evil vampires especially the one who turned me. I think from now on I'm going to keep a low profile unless benny ruins it.

I wish I had never been turned I mean yes it's made me strong yes I have really good hearing but all I think is blood and benny I think my vampire side of me wants to make him mine.

Lucky for me the sun isn't that bright today but I'm worried how long have I been out here and most of all. My mum is going to be worried sick!

I hear someone casually walking down towards me luckily I wasn't hungry for now.

But I felt I was going to faint again the person who knocked me out must have hit me hard.

"Hey are you ok there you look awful, OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU ETHAN WHAT HAPPENED?" Benny says really shocked well you would if you found your best friend beat up.

The only thing I could say was "someone is out to get me" and black out and fall into bennys arms into darkness.

This time when I woke up it was about midday but I knew exactly where I was I was in bennys room god knows how I was going to explain this one but he cannot know this one secret….

So this is for that chapter if I get say one review I'll write more but I find no one is interested in this story so if I don't I won't update anymore sorry guys I'm not trying to pressure you.


End file.
